


Hero

by Sevensmommy



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: This is a 30 word drabbble Series I am doing for my OTP H/C





	1. Hero

Yes I used the titled name for my first drabble lol I think it was a great one to use for H.

Horatio was always the one being told he was a hero. The thing with being a hero is no one thinks you need one. H found his hero in the form of his long blond hair bullet girl. Calleigh was his everything and the day she said she would marry him was the day he decided that the only person to call him a hero was his bullet girl.


	2. Funeral

The day she had to bury her Daddy was one of the hardest day Calleigh could remember having. She was so glad she had Horatio with her cause she didn’t think she could hold herself up on that day and he told he would hold her the whole time and he did just that.


	3. I'm here

The rain was pouring down as they race in a ambulance to the hospital. Calleigh was shot and all H could say that he was here. He never prayed to a higher power as much as he was now. He just wished he wouldn’t lose her like he did Marisol cause he knew it would break him.


End file.
